


Turf War Battleground

by ColdTeller



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Multi, OC, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdTeller/pseuds/ColdTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokeballs are the thing of the past. With the creation of Battle Gear, trainers not only can capture pokemon without the use of pokeballs, but can also materialize weapons to fight alongside them. However, because of this, gangs are increasing and battles are deadlier than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turf War Battleground

**Author's Note:**

> A clip of a fic I'm working on. Looking for critiques and opinions on it since its my first pokemon fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to its rightful owners.

**Clip of Chapter 1**

The beach was oddly empty for the last day of summer. Barely anyone was out except for a few surfers and tanners. It was a slow day for Jaq, a young ice cream man who rented a booth to sell his deserts. He stared out with his window, his expression blank and saw no customers.  Even his vanillite had fallen asleep beside him from the lack of work. He leans on the counter and pets the icicle pokemon, whose body somehow remains ice cold through the heat.

“Maybe we should close up for today, Vanil,” Jaq said, though the pokemon only replied with its deep breaths.

The thumping of flipflops hitting the wood floorboards of his booth told Jaq of a customer. Looking up, he found standing before him a boy who looked no older than eighteen. His appearance was similar to the everyday delinquents from the city. He had black spiky hair and black piercings on both of his ears. He was dressed in black and red swim trunks and with a t-shirt over.

Jaq knew him. His name is Nol, one of his employees at the main shop within the city, but something was off. Nol looked… innocent. Knowing him for so long, Jaq knew Nol had a permanent scowl and his amber eyes were always narrow cause of it, but today they were wide, and his expression was too happy.

“Did you want to buy something Nol?” Jaq asked. His face expressionless as usual.  

The boy blinked at him, looking confused.  He tilted his head to the side like a child which made Jaq raise a brow. Then to the ice cream man’s surprise, Nol suddenly made a wide smile and placed a few coins on the counter before him.

“Zo-Zo!” The teen happily said, sounding awfully like a child.

Confused, Jaq looked at the coins. He counted them realizing it was enough for two Popsicle sticks. Looking back at Nol whom was waiting patiently, Jaq put two and two together and smiled, understandingly.

 “I see,” He took out two blue popsicles from the freezer and placed one in each hand for the teen.

The boy looked at them with gleaming eyes, Jaq though he was going to leap.

 “Be a good boy and make sure he doesn’t get sunburned okay?” Jaq told him.

“Zor-Zo!” The teen excitedly said to him before running off.

Jaq watched as the teen ran off, amused at the small black fox tail that was wagging behind him.

 “I still can’t get used to that.” He whispered.

_“Are you the one they call Jaq?”_  A muffled woman’s voice suddenly asked.

Loud stomp on the boards around him, alerted Jaq. Even his vanillite awoke, startled from the shaking of counter. When it realized what was happening, it leapt into his arms and hid its face, scared.

Jaq narrowed his eyes.

Surrounding them at all corners of the booth were masked ninjas dressed in shades of dark clothing. One of them was different from the rest and instead dressed in feminine red attire. He guessed she was the leader.

“There’s is something we’d like to ask of you,” she said, sounding cold.

Jaq looked at her, staring into her piercing eyes and calmly nodded. He reached down under the counter, searching for something inside one of his bags and letting vanillite hide within it.

“If you’re going to ask what I think you are asking…” He drifted and pulled out what appeared to be a high tech arm bangle with a small screen attached to it, but as soon as he did, all the ninjas tensed and took their battle stances with weapons out as if it were a threat.

“Stop right there!” The red ninja commanded, but he didn’t listen and placed it on.

“Then yes. My ice-cream is made up of one hundred percent fat free moo-moo milk.”

The bangle lit up to life, numbers and letters appearing on its screen and a robotic voice began to speak.

**Battle Gear System activated.**


End file.
